Second Chances
by the-other-weasley-girl
Summary: Rose has hated Scorpius since he 'stole' Albus's freindship from her at the beginning of first year. With sixth year begining, can she learn to replace grudges with freindship? love? more chapters to come.
1. Revelations

A/N: And they're off! Everything belongs to our dear Mrs. Rowling

* * *

"That absolute git! That bloody, moronic git! How he even got into Gryffindor, I'll never know! Wait, are you even listening to me? Albus! I am talking to you! ALBUS!"

Rose Weasley had had enough. Her cousin's best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, was driving her insane. If he wasn't 'accidentally' tripping her in the hallways, he was almost knocking her off her broom on the quidditch pitch. Then he would give her a smug, superior smile and saunter off with a snide comment, but what made her want to tear his head off the most was the fact that everyone LOVED Scorpius Malfoy. He was a prefect, the best beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and had better marks than all the sixth year students combined. Every girl at Hogwarts had scrawled his name next to theirs with a big fat 'MALFOY' tacked on the end of the whole mess. Every girl, that is, besides Rose. Rose refused to even acknowledge his existence, but he was making it increasingly hard for her to do so.

What was worst, though, was Albus and Scorpius' friendship. Rose and Albus had been best mates since they where born, until they had left for Hogwarts. Albus had met Scorpius on the train taking them to Hogwarts for the first time, and they had been best mates ever since, leaving Rose all alone. Now Albus ignored the fact that Scorpius tortured Rose with pranks at any given opportunity. Rose had had enough. Something had to be done about the Malfoy boy.

"What?" Albus looked up into Rose's flushed face, knowing he was about to get told off. He had been intently studying the Maurader's map, which his father had given him as a sixth year going away gift, with hasty instructions on its uses and a whispered; "Don't tell your mum." He and Scorpius had been pouring over it in the common room every night, discovering secret passageways and hidden rooms. Naturally, he had told Rose she could join them, but with one disdainful look at Scorpius, she had turned on her heel and strutted out of the common room. Sometimes he didn't know what got into her.

"Albus," Rose said through her teeth, trying not to lose her temper, "you need to tell Malfoy to bloody bugger off, or I knock him of his broom so hard, he'll have to crawl away from the quidditch pitch."

Albus sighed, not wanting to get in the middle of it. "Fine, Rose, but after this time I'm not going to do this anymore. If you and Scorpius have issues, you guys need to work them out yourselves. I'm not going to be the go between. Besides, the bloke barely ever listens to me. This won't work."

"Fine. Don't talk to him. See what I care."

"C'mon Rosie." He said pleadingly. She was unrelenting, sticking her chin out defyingly and closing her eyes." Albus sighed. He hated it when people were mad at him. "Okay, I'll talk to him... just don't expect much to change."

"Thanks, Al, you're the best!" Rose gave him a wide smile before standing and walking up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"I swear, she'll be the death of me..." Albus muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Oi, Albus!" Scorpius sprinted towards his best friend though a cluster of nervous-looking first years, knocking one over in the process. Albus was still pouring over the Maurader's map top to bottom, over and over again. Albus ran a hand through his messy black hair and looked up at Scorpius' sprinting form. Scorpius could feel eyes boring into the back of his skull, but he ignored the stares and continued to run. As soon as he reached the couch where Albus was sitting he plopped down on the floor and looked up at him, mischief shining in his grey eyes. "Guess what I found," He drawled as Albus reluctantly put away the map.

"What?"

"Guess."

"Ummm... A Crumple Horned Snorkack?"

"Nope, better..." Scorpius paused dramatically, "the secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack"

"But my dad charmed the map so it wouldn't show the entrance."

"I know, I found it on my own... don't ask how." He smirked, leaving the bait hanging in the air.

"Okay, I'll bite. How did you find it?"

Scorpius shook he head. "No, you really don't want to know."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just assume the worst. Did you have a first year Hufflepuff pushed against a wall, bullying them out of their sickles?"

"Nope, but close. I had a fourth year Ravenclaw pushed up against a wall for a whole different reason." He waggled his eyebrows nefariously. Albus knew as well as he did that Scorpius had done no such thing, but the Potter look-alike played along.

"Really, mate? A fourth year? What Malfoys won't do for a good shag. Oh, how low the mighty have fallen..." Albus paused for a moment, remembering what Rose had talked to him about. "Speaking of girls, Rose wants me to chew you out again. I believe her exact words were, 'tell Malfoy to bloody bugger off, or I knock him of his broom so hard, he'll have to crawl away from the quidditch pitch.' Don't mess with her, mate. Rose is pissed this time."

"She just can't take a blow to her precious ego. A trait she inherited from your uncle Ron, according to my father, who is _always_ right." He mimicked his father's drawl, rolling his eyes. Aside from looks, Scorpius was really nothing like his father, but that didn't stop Draco from trying to instill a sense of pureblood superiority in him. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Since when is your dad right about anything? Wasn't he the one who said you were destined for Slytherin?"

"Okay, you win that one. But Rose just needs to learn to take a joke. Your family's like a bloody circus, she must take worse from all your cousins, not to mention you."

"No one ever messes with Rose. That is, unless you have a death wish . She has this nasty habit of going to my Uncle George for revenge advice." He shuddered at a memory. "Don't worry, if she kills you, you won't have to explain that fourth year's sudden pregnancy to a very unhappy mum and dad..."

"Bugger off, Potter."

"So, why do you annoy the hell out of my cousin?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my _cousin_. And we're all Weasleys, to boot. Everyone in our family is born with a natural sense of 'you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.'"

"Well, I'm doomed."

"No, you're lucky. Lucky that James graduated last year, Hugo's too intent on his studies to care, and Fred and Louis are too young to take you on. So really, your only problems are Lily and me, and I'm your best mate. Although, Lily does hate you…"

Scorpious smirked. "Really? And I thought we were all getting along so well."

"If the bowl-full of pudding she dumped over your head last Christmas wasn't enough proof, I don't know what is."

His smirk grew into a full on grin. "And Rose charmed all of the decorations to insult me as I walked by." He laughed, remembering. "I wonder if she still has those…" Scorpious leaned back and close

"I am never inviting you to the Burrow for Christmas again."

"Aw c'mon Al. Rosie would miss me way too much." He sent Albus his best puppy dog face,

After looking at Scorp for a second, it dawned on Albus. "You fancy her, don't you?" he asked in amusement.

"No! What? No! I mean, why would I fancy Rose? She's your _cousin_."

"Yes, and she's also a living, breathing witch."

"Your point...?"

"You check out everything with breasts and a pulse. Including my cousin, however revolting that is."

Scorpius ignored him, turning to stare into the freshly lit fire place, his head swimming with thoughts of Rose.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Shot back the blond, trying to hide the blush that was rising to his pale cheeks.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Fancy her!" Albus very nearly shouted, causing the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room to pause their conversations and shoot the two boys annoyed looks.

"Erm, sorry." Albus said to them, sinking in his seat. They all rolled their eyes once more and returned to their conversations.

"Yes."

"What?" Albus said, turning once more towards his friend.

"Yes, I fancy her."

Albus pumped his fist up in the air with a whoop, this time ignoring the stares of the other Gryffindors. "I knew it!"

"Keep it down!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, settling back down. "That's disgusting, mate."

"Thanks." Scorp said dryly, raising one pale eyebrow.

"What? She _is _my cousin, as you so eloquently pointed out before."

"So, do you think I have a shot?"

"Right now?" Albus leaned back, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Not in hell. You would have to do something pretty spectacular."

"Don't worry," said the blond, leaning forward and whispering conspiratorially, "I have a plan."

With that, the Marauder's map was forgotten, if only for just one night. This night was dedicated to conceiving the plan that would make Rose Weasley fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Changes

**A/N: Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

I think he's staring at you again," said Lily, "Yes, he's staring. Wow, I can almost see him drool…"

"He's not staring."

"Fine he's_ not _staring at you. He's just looking straight at you for extended periods of time."

Rose Weasley glowered at her cousin, not wanting to admit that the fourth year red head was right. The fact that Scorpius Malfoy was practically boring holes into the side of Rose's head in every subject they had together hadn't escaped her notice. What had happened to the obnoxious git she had come to hate so much? He had been almost polite when they had been paired together in Herbology. Could he have outgrown his childish behavior? It had only been a few weeks ago she told him to 'bugger off' for the hundredth time, and now he was the Patron Saint of Ethics? He was a Malfoy, for goodness sakes! They're not exactly known for their kindness.

"Hello? HELLO? EARTH TO ROSE!" Lily was waving her arms in front of Rose's face when she snapped back to reality, realizing they were still in the Great Hall, and giddy first years were laughing at the porridge she had spilled down her front.

"Oh, sorry Lily. What was that you said?" Rose said, scrubbing the front of her seeker's uniform absent mindedly.

Lily huffed and crossed her arms in front of her own quidditch uniform. "I said, what if he fancies you?"

"WHAT? No, Lily, that's ridiculous. He's a Malfoy. They're all completely obsessed about blood status. And my Mum's muggle born, which makes me about the same value as a pile of manure in his book."

"He's best mates with Albus, and he's a _Potter._" She said, stretching out her arms. "That should be an automatic no-no, but look at them!" She made a grade gesture across the Great Hall to where the duo were crouching behind a pillar.

At that very moment, a dung bomb went off in a seventh year Slytherin's breakfast. Albus and Scorpius, both jumped up into the air, gave each other a quick high-five, then sprinted the length of the Great Hall, the Slytherin in hot pursuit, while the whole school burst into uproarious laughter.

Rose couldn't hid a smile, and soon she and her cousin were chuckling at the antics of the boys.

Lily laughs gradually faded out as she observed the way Rose's gaze lingered on Scorpius for a moment.

"It's only a matter of time," she muttered under her breath. "My god I need a boyfriend."

"Bugger off. We're going to be late for Quidditch practice."

The two cousins stood and walked out of the great hall towards the locker rooms, Albus and Scorpius' laughter still ringing in their ears.

* * *

Albus swore under his breath as he stubbed his toe once again on the way back from Hagrid's hut. He and Scorpius had snuck out way past curfew, and by some miracle had gotten down to Hagrid's without anyone catching them. He found himself wishing he had his father's invisibility cloak, but being an Auror was dangerous work, and he was glad his dad had an edge on the "bad guys."

"So, any headway with Rose?" he asked Scorpius as soon as they were back inside the castle.

"None, that bloody cousin of yours doesn't give a damn about me. I could drop down to one knee and woo her with a bloody lute and she would turn me down. I don't get birds, they're bloody impossible."

Albus rolled his eyes as they climbed up to their dormitory. He knew Rose, and Scorpius wouldn't get any where until he flat out told her he fancied her. "Could you say 'bloody' a few more times? I don't think they can hear you in Tokyo just yet" He laughed as the blond made a obscene gesture.

"Bugger off, Potter."

"Just tell her, mate." He whispered as they pushed open their door. "She'll be all over you in a heartbeat."

"I don't think I believe you, but nice try. It'll take more than telling her."

"She's a Weasley, she's stubborn that way. You _have_ to talk to her." By this point they had made it up to the sixth year boy's room mostly unscathed.

"Maybe I will," Scorpius breathed, sliding into bed. "I mean, I am a Malfoy. When has a girl ever dared to reject one of my lot?"

Albus snorted. "Just stick to the plan, eh?"

Scorpius rolled over and closed his eyes. "Yeah, the plan," he whispered before he floated off into dream land.

* * *

Rose stretched out beneath the branches of her favorite tree in front of the lake.

It was the day after the first quidditch game of the season, and she could already feel winter coming. She was soaking up ask much sunshine as she could get. At least, she would be, if a shadow hadn't clouded her perfect spot.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she huffed, immediately abandoning all hope of a perfect day.

"Can't a captain come talk to his own seeker after a game?" he asked innocently, sitting down in front of her, blocking her view of the lake.

"If the captain happens to be you, and the seeker happens to me, then no. I already know that I mucked up a bit, and I don't need to hear it from you. I already got all that from Al." She sat up straight, rebut toning the top button of her blouse and straightening her skirt. Everyone knew he had a thing for pretty girls, and she wouldn't be part of his game.

"I actually came over to say well done, sure you fumbled the snitch a bit, but you got it in the end , when it counted."

Rose was slightly taken aback. This was not the Scorpius Malfoy she knew. She unconsciously glanced up and down his body, cursing his good looks.. His blond hair was tangled over his forehead, daring you to push it back. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle when he was excited, and he looked constantly wind swept, like he just got off his broom. It took a lot of effort to be angry at someone who looked like that all the time.

"Ummm... thanks, Scorpius."

His face froze for a second, then a genuine smile lit up his features. This is the first time he had heard her say his name since they were children. It was made into music as it rolled off her lips towards him. His eyes quickly raked over her petite frame. He wanted to memorize the curls in her fiery hair and freckles splayed across her cheeks. He wanted to know how one glance into her deep blue eyes renders him speechless. He wanted to know just what made Rose Weasley so damn attractive, what made him drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

They stared at each other for an entire minute before their eyes met. His eyes bored into hers like he was trying to ask a question that she didn't know the answer to.

She met his gaze with confused eyes. _'Wait,' _She thought to herself, _'Why is this happening, we hate each other, right?'_ With that thought, she broke away from his penetrating gaze and looked down into her lap.

He gently put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him again.

"I don't want to hate you anymore," he whispered, "and I don't want you to hate me. Can we at least try to be friends?"

She stared at him once more, trying to get a glimpse into his head. Could he really mean it?

"I... I would like that. Friends. Yes, yes we can be friends." She whispered, nodding her head.

"Good," he said, standing up and stretching. "See you later, Rose." He swiftly bent down and pecked her on the cheek, then ran off towards the castle.

Rose reached up and touched her cheek where he had just kissed her.

"See you later, Scorpius," she whispered.

She laid back down in the grass, looking at the clouds through the bare branches of the tree. "What was that?" she asked no one in particular, raising her arms to the heavens as if willing an answer to come down from the sky and hit her like a bolt of lightning.

This was going to be a confusing year.

* * *

**A/N: oh goodness! what ever is going to happen? also, Scorpius+Albus+dungbombs=some serious mischeif. mwahahah!**


	3. Memories

**A/N: Everything is the exclusive property of the ever-fabulous JK Rowling.**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like she had been transported twenty five years back in time.

She was looking down the hall at a trio of Gryffindor sixth years. They were walking to their next class, totally oblivious to the other students staring at them as though they were celebrities.

There was a short, bushy-haired girl with a thoughtful expression on her face, carrying a heavy looking book bag with one hand and gesturing in the air with the other, obviously trying to explain something to the tall boy walking next to her. The boy didn't look as though he was understanding a word she said; but stared at her intently, smitten. The other boy wore an amused expression, one hand running through his messy black hair as he rolled his eyes at his best mate's attempt at flirting.

"Looks like Hogwarts has itself a new golden trio," McGonagall muttered to Professor Longbottom as he passed her in the corridor. "If Scorpius was a Weasley and Rose had inherited her mother's hair, why, I would think Dumbledore was still alive and the Dark Lord was looming on our door-step."

Professor Longbottom paused and looked down the hall as well. "Yes, now all they need is a bumbling sidekick with a toad sticking out of his pocket to shower them with adoration," he mused, stroking his chin, "-then it would be just like old times."

"Really, Neville. Must I remind you who it was that pulled the sword out of the sorting hat of the day of the battle? Sidekick indeed."

They lapsed into silence as Albus, Rose, and Scorpius passed them on their way into the transfigurations classroom.

"So, a Malfoy and a Weasley, eh?" Neville stared as Scorpius pulled out a chair for Rose to sit on. With a confused expression on her face, Rose thanked him, then fumbled to get her books out while her ears turned red. He quickly took the spot beside her, sending a clear message to the other boys in to room; 'mine.' "Ron and Draco are going to_ love _that." Neville tipped his hat to McGonagall then walked, shaking his head, towards the green houses.

"Needless to say," Minerva chuckled as she moved to take her place in front of the class, "this will be an interesting year."

* * *

"So when are we going to go?"

Albus and Scorpius were once again discussing the Shrieking Shack. Since Scorpius had found the secret entrance, they still hadn't figured out when they were going to go and what they were going to use it for. All the teachers knew about the secret entrance and told the students that even looking for it was strictly off limits. The only student to find it since the Second Wizard War was Teddy Lupin, and he just went there to sit and think about his parents (sometimes he took Victorie, so thinking wasn't all that went on in the shack, _if you know what I mean_.)

"We could wait until the Hogsmeade weekend, but that's ages away. What if we went this weekend?"

"No good. Quidditch practice, SlugClub meeting, and load-o-homework. Though we could skip the Slug Club meeting, Merlin knows I want to." Albus slumped back into the couch, staring at the ceiling. They were in the common room in front of the fire, where they did all their serious thinking. "Bloody Slug Club."

"I know! If you weren't the second coming of the boy-who-lived and I wasn't as handsome, smart, talented, athletic, polite, smooth, witty, and humble as I am, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Albus did his best to keep a straight face, but cracked up at Scorpius' pious expression. They were soon clutching their sides with tears streaming down their faces from laughter, and the whole of the common room was staring straight at them.

Soon their laughter died down and they again went over their options for a visit to the Shrieking Shack. Albus noticed how Scorpius' eyes kept darting over to where Rose and Hugo were playing chess. Rose usually floored anyone she played, but she had met her match with her little brother. He kept running his hand through his mop of Weasley-orange hair and she had her tongue stuck out in concentration. Lily looked on with some interest, her eyes wandering between the chess board and the newest issue of 'Witches' Weekly' in her lap.

Scorpius set his friend a pleading look, and Albus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just go over there, mate."

"Thanks," Scorpius called, already halfway to where Rose was sitting. As he plopped down beside her, her ears turned pink and she sat up straighter.

Albus folded the marauder's map, stood, and moved to join them, sitting down next to his sister.

Rose nodded towards Albus as she slid her rook forward and muttered "Check."

"Hello to you too," he muttered. "How can you get so serious about this game?"

"Oi!" Albus looked down to see one of Rose's knights yelling at him. "As I remember, Rosie let you borrow us and we got smashed by that bloke over there!" He pointed at Hugo with a scowl on his tiny face. "So if you don't mind, we're trying to win a game here! "

"Well put," Rosie said, while Scorpius chuckled and Albus turned red. "Now, please move to C5"

The tiny man obliged and the war was back on.

* * *

"Why do we even go to these?" Rose asked Albus and Scorpius as the three walked out of Slughorn's office together. Slug Club had just finished and they had shuffled out of the office with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Ummm... because your mum would kill us if she figured out we weren't?" Albus guessed.

"I don't even know your mum and she scares the hell out of me!" Scorpius exclaimed, earning a laugh from the other two.

"Damn!" Albus suddenly said, "I forgot my quill up in Slughorn's office! I'll go and get it, you two go on with out me."

Before they could say anything, Albus had rushed back around a corner.

"What was that? Since when has he cared about his quill so much?"

"I dunno. Well, c'mon. Let's keep going. We're almost halfway to the common room already." Scorpius turned and continued on.

"Wait for me!" Rose yelled as she started after him.

* * *

Albus, who was standing around the corner just yards away from them, smiled to himself. Scorpius owed him big time for this one.

* * *

**A/N: Filler. Filler! FILLER!**

**Oh man, Rose and Scorpius alone in a deserted hallway AFTER HOURS! What's gunna happen? O.o**

**thankyou for your awesome reviews!**

**Love, the-other-weasley-girl**


	4. Beginnings

**A/N: If you all kindly would remind yourselves of where we left our heros off last chapter? Got it? Good. And now, onward to chapter four!**

**If you cant figure out by this point that none of this belongs to me, you obviously haven't read the books, and therefore shouldn't be here. kapeesh?**

* * *

Rose and Scorpius walked down the hallway together, each refusing to make eye contact with each other. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Scorpius cleared his throat in attempt to start a conversation.

"Soooo..." he started.

"Soooo..." Rose had no idea what to say to him. She was in the dark with Scorpius Malfoy, who was, as she had finally admitted to herself, the best looking guy in her year, maybe in the whole school. She was hyper-aware of him, walking beside her through the deserted hallways. She had the sudden urge to reach up and touch his face, but stifled it and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Is your mum really that strict?" Scorpius asked, finally breaking the silence.

"She's not really that bad," Rose said, "Just very passionate about rules. She was a prefect here, you know. But then again, so was my dad, and he was never really one for rules. Yeah, my mom and dad are just about opposites" She paused for a second. "Really, it's my dad you should be terrified of. His daughter out after curfew with a Malfoy? Scandalous."

"It's my father I should be worried about. He would look at me and say; 'You're a pureblood, Scorpius. Choose your friends accordingly.'" He laughed once, a hard sound. "I wish I could have seen his face when he read the letter that said I was in Gryffindor. He must have been horrified." He stopped walking for a second, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the ground. "But I'm glad I'm not in Slytherin. I don't _want_ to live up to my father. All he'll ever be remembered for is trying to kill Dumbledore."

Rose stared into his face, her heart aching for him. She was known by her parents' reputations as members of the golden trio. Her father was an Auror, and her mum head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. All they had ever done, they had done for good. She had always been treated as the child of the "good guys." She couldn't imagine what life would be like if it was the other way around.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but still-"

"I think it's time for a subject change." He said, forcing a smile and continuing down the hallway. "So, how about those Cannons?"

Rose laughed, shaking her head. "Still terrible. Dad and Hugo are obsessed with them. I'm more of a Holyhead Harpie myself, but that's only 'cause aunt Ginny used to play for them."

"Was she a seeker, like you?"

"Nope, she was a chaser. My family's crazy about quidditch. My dad tried to train me as a keeper for years. He bet against Aunt Ginny, who swore I would be a chaser. And Uncle George was a beater, he gave me a bat as soon as I could fly."

"Then how did you become a seeker?"

"Uncle Harry took me and Albus out flying with him one day. Hugo and Lily were playing catch with the quaffle on the ground, and they accidentally released the snitch. I caught it in 5 minutes."

"Impressive."

"Thanks." Rose beamed. She loved talking about quidditch. "So, how did you become a keeper?"

"I just like it a lot. My dad tried to train me as a seeker, but I like guarding the hoops much better."

"I see."

Again, there was silence, but this one wasn't uncomfortable. They were nearing the common room when they heard Filtch's muttering.

"Students out after curfew?" he muttered, "I'll find them. I always do..."

He was just around the corner from where Rose and Scorpius stood. Scorpius grabbed Rose's and yanked her behind the nearest tapestry. Rose was about to protest, but Scorpius placed one finger over her lips. They stood together, like that, as Filtch limped past. Even when he had gone and Scorpius had dropped his finger from Rose's lips, they stood. Staring at each other. Faces just inches apart.

Rose was, once again, fighting the urge to reach up and touch his face. She breifly wondered what it would be like to stretch up and kiss him. Just to brush her lips against his. She steadied her self and leaned forward. She was just about to close her eyes when she lost her balance and fell forward, into Scorpius' arms.

She immediately straightened herself, her ears turning pink. "Erm... thanks for catching me."

Scorpius just gazed at her. She felt her face getting warmer and warmer until she was sure she was beet red from embarrassment.

"Rose?" Scorpius whispered, "Do you want to kiss me?"

She didn't answer, but instead looked down at her shoes, muttering inaudibly.

"Because you were looking at me like you wanted to kiss me." Scorpius cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"Yes."

"Wait, what?"

"I said yes, I do want to kiss you."

"All right then."

Scorpius bent down and gently pressed his lips to Rose's, looping his arms around her waist. She hesitantly stood up on her toes and linked her arms around his neck. Rose smiled into Scorpius' lips, pulling back and looking at his face. He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time," he whispered into her hair, "but you never gave me a chance."

"I should have given you a chance sooner, eh?"

"Yeah, that was bloody fantastic."

She smiled into his chest. "We better get back into the common room."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"First, you have to kiss me again."

Rose smiled and pecked him on the lips. "C'mon, let's go."

They held hands the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower. When they got past the fat lady, Rose turned to Scorpius and smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rose."

They turned and headed towards the stairs to their dormitories.

"Oh, and Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

She ran across the room and kissed him full on the lips.

"I reckon I fancy you."

And with that, she was up the stairs and gone.

He put his pale fingers up to his lips, a smile ghosting over his face.

* * *

"So did it work?" Albus whispered when he made it up to their dormitories.

"Yeah, it worked. I owe you one, mate."

"Admit it, I'm a genius."

"Sure are."

"Did you kiss her?"

Scorpius just allowed a smug smile to flash across his face, then he plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Well, the first battle is over. Get ready for the bigger one."

"What could possibly be more difficult than getting your cousin to give me the time of day?"

"Telling her dad you two are going out _without_ him ripping your head off."

* * *

**YAY! Okay, that one took a while to write. I'm sorry it took me so long, but my computer is crap and won't let me load sometimes. So, what do you guys think?**

**Please Read/Review. (By the way, 'awesome' or 'update now' do not constitute as real reviews. Constructive criticism, people. C'mon.)**

**Love, the-other-weasley-girl**


	5. Letters

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you? I'm doing great. More than great, actually, but I'll get to that later. So... how are you and Dad doing? I hope everything at the ministry is running smoothly and everyone's alright. How's the case with the Goblin's right to bear wands going?_

_Okay, I'm done with the small talk. I really miss you and think about you everyday. Being stared at in the hallways with people whispering, "That's her! That's Rose Weasley! She's Hermione and Ron's daughter!" doesn't help with the homesickness much, either. Me and Hugo are doing fine, and I think he's getting O's in all his classes right now, (don't have a heart attack, mum), and the quidditch team is looking great! Our first match is next week against Hufflepuff, and they're push-overs since Teddy left, so it'll be an easy win._

_Okay, please stop reading this aloud, if you are mum. I'm going to put a charm on this letter so past this point, it cannot be read aloud, so don't try. Please._

_Here it goes._

_So, I'm kind of dating someone. Before you jump on the nearest broom and fly all the way to Hogwarts, I want to tell you that he's a great guy. He's really smart and funny. He sort of reminds me of Uncle Harry. We thought it would be best to tell you before I bring him to visit sometime, so Dad doesn't have a panic attack. Yes, it's like that. Ummm... the guy I'm dating is Scorpius Malfoy._

_He's really nothing like his dad, I promise. Find the best time to tell daddy, please. I really don't want to face his wrath right now. I love you both._

_Love, _

_Rosie_

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Rose looked up into Scorpius's face when he was done reading the letter she had written.

"I think so," He said, leaning down and brushing his lips against her's. "The worst that can happen is your Dad coming and killing me in my sleep, but at least it will be quick and painless."

Rose let out a short giggle. "I'm pretty sure it won't be quick or painless."

"Well, I guess I'll have to put up so shield charms then, won't I?"

"We can always hope," she said as she tied the note to her owl's leg. "That my Dad isn't in the room when my mum gets the letter."

* * *

Hermione Weasley's jaw dropped in shock as she read the letter her daughter had sent her. As soon as she collected her thoughts, she thanked Merlin that Ron wasn't in the kitchen when the owl dropped off Rose's letter. Artimis, the owl Rose had been given for her eleventh birthday, sat on the table, waiting for a treat. Hermione quickly slipped the letter in her back pocket when she heard her husband's footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Is that Rosie's owl?" he questioned, pouring himself some pumpkin juice and sitting down at the table.

"Yes, it is. She sent us a letter this morning."

"Excellent. She hasn't sent us a letter for a while now, I was beginning to think some thing's happened to her."

"It's only been a few days, Ron," Hermione said, smiling at her husband's protectiveness over their only daughter.

"Well, let's see it."

"See what?"

"The letter."

"Ahhh... Yes, the letter." Hermione didn't move.

"Are you going to let me see it?"

"Ron, before I let you see it, you must promise me something."

"Merlin 'Mione, what did she do? Set the common room on fire?" He smiled, knowing Rosie was too much like her mother to do anything _that_ against the rules.

"No. Ron, promise me that you won't overreact when you read this letter."

Ron's face fell. "What did Albus and Hugo do to her?" He asked monotonously.

"No, no, it wasn't Albus or Hugo."

"Lily?"

"No..."

"Hermione, just give me the letter."

"Okay, you asked for it."

She handed him the letter and backed away a few paces. She watched his eyes scan the paper, and could tell exactly when he got to the part when Rose said she had a boyfriend. He started to slowly turn red, and his hand slowly inched towards his wand.

When he was done, he slowly folded the letter and placed it in his back pocket. He stood and grabbed a piece of blank parchment from a stack on the counter.

"Do you have a quill?" He asked his wife, his face unreadable.

She slowly took one out from the folds of her cloak and handed it to Ron. He scribbled a sentence on the parchment, rolled it up, and handed it to her.

"Please send this to her, I have to go and talk to Harry." He slowly walked into the living room, and a moment later, she heard him yell, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," as he flooed to Harry and Ginny's house.

Hermione unrolled the parchment and read it quickly before rolling it back up and tying it to Artimis' leg. As the owl flew off in the direction of Hogwarts she began to write her own letter, one to a certain Draco Malfoy, explaining why his son would be staying with them over Christmas break.

_Draco,_

_You and I have never been on the best of terms, but I must send you this brief letter. It seems as though you son Scorpius and our daughter, Rose, are dating. When Ron learned of this, he invited the boy over to our home for Christmas break. I hope you will give him your consent._

_- Hermione_

"Ron's going to kill him," she whispered as they sent their owl, Kreacher, to Malfoy Manor, not knowing if she meant Draco or Scorpius.

_

* * *

_

**WOOT! Another chapter down!!! Sorry that one was so short, but I thought it was necessary for the story line. I want to give a shout-out to XxrandomxX whose been faithfully reviewing my story FOREVER, and to That-Weasley-Girl, who is secretly my twin sister... (we were separated at birth)**

**Any questions you want cleared up, feel freed to ask them in your reviews. XxrandomxX asked why Rosie went off on a rules tangent in the last chapter. Answer: she was desperately trying to fill the awkward silence. You know how people talk to their crushes. Sometimes, completely irrelevant subjects make the best conversations. Plus Hermione = Rules... except for when she's trying to save the world... yeah....**

**So, that's pretty much it. PLEASE READ/REVIEW!!!!**

**love, the-other-weasley-girl**


	6. Grudges

**A/N: If I was JK Rowling, I would be too busy bathing in my pile of galleons to write anything.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley stood, hand in hand, right outside the Hogwarts Express in King's Cross station. Scorpius looked down into Rose's face as the happy witches and wizards all around they greeted children streaming off the great scarlet train. A slight chill lingered above the warm bodies of the packed crowd. It was Christmas Break, and Scorpius was terrified.

He took a deep breath, never losing eye-contact with her, his grip tightening on her hand. Rose slowly returned his gaze, slightly flushed from the bodies bustling around them. Albus stood on her other side, a smirk playing on his face. He was going to enjoy this holiday.

"I don't know about this Rose," he breathed, trying to gather all his courage.

"You can do this. I mean, I'm sure you and my parents will get along fine."

"Excuse me?" Albus snorted, rolling his eyes. "Have you met your father? If he doesn't kill the bloke, he'll at least castrate 'em. I mean, you're dad still thinks of you as a ten-year-old. You aren't even supposed to know the difference between boys and girls yet!"

"Shut up, Al." Rose pressed closer to Scorpius' side trying to reassure him. "It'll be brilliant, you'll see." With that, the trio slowly set off through the crowd, necks craning to spot the other Weasleys.

It wasn't hard. Scorpius swallowed hard at the sight of them. Hugo and Lily had already found the group, and were being embraced by Rose's Grandma Molly. Harry and Ginny stood a little off to the side, beaming at their daughter, who was still trying to free herself from her grandmother's grasp. Arthur was intently discussing something with Bill, whose arm was looped around Fleur's waist. Louis, a little third year, stood obediently next to his mother, while the recently graduated Dominique lounged against a pillar, smirking at the lot of them. Teddy and Victorie stood holding hands, watching Fred II and Roxanne's antics. George, Charlie, and Percy were debating a new product for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, while Audrey and Angelina gossiped. Molly II and Lucy poured over a new issue of Witch's Weekly, giggling, while James' eyes scanned the crowd, searching for his little brother.

Scorpius forgot to how breathe when he saw the one sight he had been dreading since Ron's letter had reached Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione stood, ramrods straight, with their backs turned to him and Rose.

"Good luck, mate," Albus whispered before he went off to greet his parents.

"I'ts okay, Scor. Everything's going to be fine," Rose said in her most soothing voice.

"Yeah, fine." He gathered up all of the courage he could muster, then straightened up, letting out a long breath. "Let's get this show on the road."

Rose giggled, then tugged on his hand and led him the rest of the way through the crowd. "Ummm, Mum? Dad?"

Ron and Hermione turned around, allowing Scorpius to finally get a good look at them.

Hermione was in her Ministry official robes, having just apparated in from work. Her hand was tightly clamped on her husband's arm, almost restraining him. She had a kind look on her face, but almost apologetic it it's kindness. Ron looked, well, impassive. Like he was trying and succeeding to hide his emotions, but deep, deep beneath there was a looks of sheer hatred. Scorpius' hopes for a peaceful meeting were dashed immediately. This was going to be a rough break.

"Hello, Rose, how was the beginning of your sixth year?" Ron asked formally. He had turned to her, not even looking at the boy holding his only daughter's hand.

"Fine thank you. How have you been father?" Rose returned, just as stiffly.

"I've been doing well, thank you." A smile tugged at his lips, but he refused to break his smooth facade. "I suppose you're the top of your class?"

"Oh, the very top, sir. And I suppose you've cornered many boggarts while it was away?" The smile in her voice was unmistakable, but she refused to change her facial expression.

"Oh, many."

"I see." With that, Rose threw her arm's around her father's neck, hugging him, both laughing in joy at seeing each other again. As soon as Rose let go of her father, she rushed to embrace her mum, smiling ear to ear.

"I missed you both so much," Rose smiled, elated to be with her parents again, but as soon as she disentangled herself from her mother, she moved back to stand next to Scorpius, and grabbed his hand once again. "Mum, Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scor, this is my mum and dad."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," said Hermione warmly, stepping forward to shake his hand. She had a surprisingly strong grip for someone so small, and Scorpius could immediately see the resemblance between Hermione and her daughter. Rose was the exact size as her mother, along with having her trademark bushy hair. Why, if Rose didn't have red hair, blue eyes, and freckles, they could be sisters. "It will be a great pleasure for you to stay at the house with us this Christmas."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione released his hand and took a step back, towards her husband, who was staring at the ground in front of him with a resentful expression. She elbowed him, causing him to look up. Ron and Scorpius locked eyes, both trying to gain the upper hand. Scorpius felt no resentment towards Rose's father, but Ron was trying to keep them apart. Rose had never straight forward told him that her father would keep them apart, but he had gathered as much. Ron didn't know him. He just saw him as another pompous Malfoy. Scorpius wasn't going to let Ron walk away with a wrong impression of him.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. How are you?"

"I've been better. You see, I've recently received terrible news, though I suppose this tricky business will all blow over soon." Ron gave him a curt nod, similar to the one he had given Draco at this very station at the beginning of Rose and Scorpius' first year. It was a nod of recognition and resentment, with all the coldness he could muster. Rose, who was watching this exchange intently, cleared her throat.

"Should we go steal Hugo before Grandma crushes him?" Molly still had a death grip on Hugo, who was trying to assure her he got enough food at Hogwarts. Ron nodded and the small group walked a few paces over to where the rest of the Weasleys stood.

All conversation stopped when they saw Rose holding Scorpius' hand. Rose stood, confidently, as Arthur's jaw drooped and Percy sputtered.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," George chuckled. "Somewhere, your Uncle Fred is laughing his ass off."

* * *

**Short Chapter, right? More of a filler than anything else, but that's okay. I kind of like it. Some of you were really waiting for Ron's anger, and here's a taste of it. What do you think? It took me almost a week to get it how I like it. I had to completely trash one attempt. Sorry it took me so long to post, but my internet sucks. I have another story I want to post and it won't let me. And congratulations! You are one of the few people in the universe that actually reads the author's notes! If you aren't bored out of your right now, I'm impressed. Here's your special prize inside... drop your name or a nickname in the comment box and I might use it in a future chapter! Just click REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. It's a shiny button. right below this text. It's really easy, I promise. DO IT!**

**Please read/review!**

**love, the-other-weasley-girl**


	7. Conversations Part the First

"Well, that could've been worse."

"Really."

"Yeah, you were shown the mercy of not sitting next to my father at dinner."

"What? Would he have stabbed me under the table?"

"You think you're joking."

Scorpious smiled and shook his head. His first dinner at the Burrow with Rose's family had been a disaster. When they had arrived the station, Rose and Albus had hauled him upstairs to the tiny room that Albus and Hugo shared wherever they visited the Burrow. (incidentally it was the room that Ron and Harry had always shared all those years ago.) They stashed their trucks and immediately dragged Scorpius outside into the frigid air for a quick game of two on two quidditch, James and Rose vs. Albus and Scorpius. When Albus and Scorpius had emerged victorious, (and James had had his resulting temper tantrum,) they took him on a quick tour of house and grounds. It wasn't long before Grandma Molly had leaned out the window and hollered for them to wash up for dinner.

He had just sat down between Rose and Albus when the questions started flying.

"So, how's you family, Scorpius?"

"What have they been up to?"

"Anything suspicious going on at the manor?"

"How are your grades, Scorpius?"

"Of course he's a good student! He's dating our Rosie!"

"Captain of the quidditch team, eh Scorpius?"

"How are you going to balance quidditch and schoolwork?"

"Forget about that, how are you going to balance quidditch, schoolwork, _and_ dating Rosie? That's a lot of responsibility."

"DAD!"

"What? I'm just looking out for you!"

"When did you two start dating?"

"How did it happen?"

"Was it terribly romantic, Rosie?"

"Shut up Lily!"

With each question, Scorpious slid further and further down in his chair and Rose's ears turned redder and redder. As soon as dinner was over, Rose grabbed on to Scorpius's arm and dragged him out the back door towards the frozen pond. They could feel Ron's gaze on their backs as they strolled, hand in hand, down the garden path to the quiet water.

* * *

Ron stood, arms crossed, in the doorway to the Burrow, watching the young couple with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione slowly walked up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her head into his back, saying nothing.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke up. "He's a nice boy." She whispered. "We can't let his family ruin our opinion of him."

He gunted in reply.

"Ronald!"

He turned around, kissing the top of her head. "I just don't want my Rosie to get hurt. She's still my little girl, 'Mione. She's so young…"

"If I remember correctly, you were snogging Lavender Brown when you were her age."

Ron spluttered, making Hermione chuckle. "Well… well… she's smarter than I was! She's different, in the running for head girl and everything!" He snaked his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her into his chest. After a few moments, he sighed in resignation. "I suppose she'll be fine, but if he steps one bloody foot out of line, I'll break his scrawny neck!"

* * *

Scorpious and Rose sat beneath the bare branches of a towering weeping willow, engulfed in its shadow. A light dusting of snow covered the ground around them, with more falling from the sky, adding to the December-y feel. She was cuddled close to him, sitting in his lap, wincing away from the frigid air. He wrapped his long arms around her, burying his face into her fiery tangle of hair. They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Rose broke the silence with a sigh. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Umm… it's kind of cold, love."

"You know what I mean! School is so crowded and noisy… no privacy at all. Here… here it's more personal. No audience, you know."

"Yeah, except for your entire family, waiting with baited breath for me to do something stupid and Malfoy-like."

"Not my whole family, you and Albus are best mates."

"True, but it's not his approval I'm worried about."

Rose sighed. "I know you and my dad didn't get off on the right foot, but he'll like you soon enough. I mean, what's not to like?" She twisted in his lap, looking up into his silvery eyes. "So, now that you've seen the Burrow and met all my family, do I get to see the Manor?"

Her chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "A Weasley at Malfoy manor without a search warrant? Shocking."

"I mean it. I've barely even seen your parents, let alone met them."

"I know… we'll figure it out sometime. For now, let's just have some alone time. We hardly have enough of that."

"Alright," Rose said springing up out of his lap, "snowball fight!" With that she jumped up and grabbed onto the branches above her, knocking all of the snow off of the tree and onto a very surprised Scorpious. He squirmed and struggled to get out of the snow while Rose sat laughing. As soon as he was out, he rugby-tackled her to the ground, completely covering them both in a fine white powder.

They sat laughing until a stern throat clearing stopped them. Ron stood above them, his arms crossed and wand drawn. "You kids better get inside. It's getting dark out."

"Yes, daddy." Rose said while Scorpious helped her to her feet. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and scurried towards the back door, suppressing giggles.

"Oh yeah," Scorpious muttered to her when they got inside, "He'll like me soon enough…"

* * *

**My goodness it's been a long time! My internet has been down, which has prevented me from seeing you, my lovelies. I'm so very sorry that I've been away for so long, but if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, I'M BACK! *sigh* Well, let's get back to business, shall we?**

**I enjoyed writing some Ron/Hermione fluff... they're my second favorite pairing ever.**

**love, the-other-weasley-girl**


	8. Conversations Part the Second

**A/N: Everything belongs to JKR. including our souls. (well, at least mine...)**

* * *

Hermione Granger was a sensible woman.

Everyone who had ever met her could attest to that fact. She had been a sensible little girl, who (with the occasional bout of rule breaking) had grown up into a sensible woman.

Another thing about Hermione was this: she was also a passionate woman.

She was passionate about her job. She loved being the head of her department at the ministry. Every day that she went in, she felt like she was saving the world.

She was passionate about reading. There wasn't a book you could find that she hadn't read, heard about, or seen before. Words were her constant in an ever-changing world.

Most of all, she was passionate about her family. Ron was the love of her life, and he had given her two beautiful children, whom she loved more than anything else in the entire world.

And that is precisely why she was having an intense internal battle as she watched Rose and Scorpius from across the room.

The sensible side of her was screaming "TOO YOUNG! FOCUS ON YOUR STUDIES! THERE'S NO TIME FOR A BOYFRIEND!"

The passionate side of her was alternately sighing in contentment at her growing family and sobbing with cries of "My baby!"

She shot another glance at Ron, who's face was switching between the bright red of anger and the pale white of despair as he watched the happy couple play chess in front of fire. Scorpius was sitting with his back to them, so only Rose could see her parents' expressions. Rose shot them death glares between moving her pieces and chatting with her beau.

It had been three days since the snow incident, and the already rocky relationship between Ron and Scorpius hadn't gotten any smoother. If anything, it had gotten worse. Scorp had been staying with Albus at Grimwald Place, but had floo'ed over everyday to see Rosie for a few hours. The first two days he had came, Rosie had immediately grabbed his hand, shouted a farewell to her parents and hauled him out the front door. From there they would go gallivanting through the snow, doing some window shopping, grabbing some coffee, and pausing for the occasional snog.

On the third day, though, Hermione had insisted they stayed in. "We need to get to know you better," she had said to her daughter's boyfriend, "right Ron?"

Ron had just muttered something unintelligible from the kitchen earning a long distance 'zzzap!' from Hermione's wand. All of this had lead up to this awkward moment; Rose and Scorpius playing chess in front of the fire, Ron sending death glares from the arm chair, Hermione looking on worriedly from the couch, and Hugo obliviously doing his homework in the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and leaned further back into the couch. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose was having an internal conflict of her own. She was switching her gaze from her father to her boyfriend, wondering which one was going to start the battle she could feel brewing in the air. Scorpious' eyes had gone to a stormy grey, which she knew meant he was mentally preparing himself for a showdown. She sighed, sliding her rook forward a few squares. This wasn't going to be pretty. She gave her mother a significant glance, rolling her eyes. Hermione shrugged, giving her a half-smile in return. Who would her mother side with? Ron or Scorpius? And what about Hugo? She sighed, turning her attention back to the game.

Scorpius really wasn't paying much attention, so she easily captured his queen, giving him a smug smile. He looked up at her and winked.

"Do you really want to do that?"

She smiled innocently. "What ever do you mean?"

"C'mon. That queen had so much life left to live!"

"Maybe it would still be alive if you were watching the game." Her chess pieces nodded, looking up at Scorpius with a superior air.

He sighed dramatically and moved another of his pieces forward, taking one of her pawns. "You're not going to let me win this, are you?"

"Not a chance."

This earned her a smile, and the game continued on. When Rosie had beaten him soundly four times in a row, Scorpius threw up his hands in defeat. "That's it! It's official! You win! I'm a disgrace to the family name!"

Ron muttered something again, earning him a glare from Rosie and a slap to the back of the head from Hermione, who had risen from her position on the sofa.

"Rosie," said her mother, "Have you shown Scorpius the house yet?"

"No, mum, I haven't. Wanna see my house, Scorp?" she said, standing up and reaching out her hand for him to grab.

"Sure." He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling himself up. "Where to first?"

"C'mon, I'll show you my favorite place." With that, she took off down the hall, boyfriend in tow.

"Doors open, young lady!" Ron yelled after them, earning him another smack.

"What was that for?" He whined, rubbing the back of his now-bruised head.

"You know exactly what that was for," she said, crossing her arms. "You promised that you would behave, and now look at this! Do you _want_ our daughter to hate us?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then stop giving her reason to!"

"I know," sighed Ron, sliding down in the chair. "It's just…"

"'It's just' what, Ronald?"

"I can't just let it all go." He mumbled, grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her down into his lap. "Have you forgotten what happened at Malfoy manor? Because I sure as hell haven't. And, god, she looks just like you, and he looks just like him, a-and I can't get that day out of my head, except now it's Rosie instead of you. And it's Scorpius instead of Lucious, and Draco, and even Bellatrix. I can't do that again, 'Mione. I just can't." He buried his face into her mounds of curly hair, shuddering at the memories.

"Shh…" whispered Hermione, tilting his chin up so he was forced to look at her. "I'm fine, Ron. I'm fine and I always will be fine. That day is dead and gone as far as I'm concerned, and remember what the Malfoys ended up doing for Harry? Without their help on the last day, none of this," she said, gesturing around the room, "-would have happened. Sure, he's a Malfoy, but you've seen how he looks at Rosie. He really fancies her, maybe even loves her. Just by that you have to know that he's not like the rest of them. She's a _halfblood_, Ron. Haven't you stopped to think that if he was anything like Draco he would be a Slytherin git who hates anyone who isn't a pureblood? He's in _Gryffindor_, Ron. Hardly Malfoy material. I bet his parents want to kill him."

Ron chucked a little at that, then straightened up in his chair, pulling his wife into a giant bear hug and kissing her on the nose. "How is it that you always know the right thing to say?"

"Talent." She replied, standing up and stretching. "Now, I have to get some lunch ready. You sit there and go over what you're going to tell the young man who wants to have the honor of dating our daughter."

"Bossy," He complained, sinking back down into the chair. She winked and turned on her heel to go back to the kitchen swaying her hips. "Very bossy," he muttered, a smile stealing onto his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is awkward. **

**I'm not even going to try to come up for a good reason why I haven't updated in so long. It's mostly because I'm a bad person. The important thing is; I'm back! and hopefully so are you, and I'm ever so grateful that you haven't abandoned me, or found out where I live and thrown rocks at me.**

**I wanted a little more R/Hr in this chapter, because I love them. a lot. They have invaded my life to the point that every time I see a brunette and a ginger holding hands I start pointing and screaming. (They usually run. Well played, Ron and Hermione, well played.) They make my day every time. :] **

**If you haven't noticed, I'm going through and editing all the past chapters. (I'm really an awful speller, aren't I?) Nothing _major_, but there are some ch-ch-ch-changes! So go read you fools!**

**Well, I'm out of words. See you all later!**

**Love, the-other-weasley-girl**


End file.
